


Audition

by pi_meson



Series: The voice, the scientist and the chef. [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wants to audition for opera. Cecil has a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: It sounds like an audition - Cecearlos

"What's going on?"  
Earl whispered to Carlos, who sat listening carefully to the radio on low volume. Carlos whispered back.  
"It sounds like an audition, tomorrow afternoon at the New Old Opera House. 'Turn up and sing your heart out' according to the advertisement."  
"Ooh, you want to go? You sure that's a good idea?"  
Earl rested his arm across Carlos's shoulders and raised his eyebrows at the excitable scientist. Carlos grinned back, but his face suddenly fell into a concerned frown.  
"You think Cecil would mind? I said I would take him to what's left of the Whispering Forest for a pick-me-up."  
"Yeah," Earl sighed. "He does like it when the trees tell him he's cute."

Cecil more than minded. Cecil snapped out a terse, "Do what you think best," and went silent. Earl waited for him to leave the living room and hide in their bedroom, gave him ten minutes and followed. He tapped on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey, can I come in?"  
Cecil's head was under the pillow.  
"Mmmf."  
Earl sat beside Cecil and stroked his leg.  
"What's wrong, Ceece?"  
"Ugh, Earl, Carlos is so good at everything. I'm the local celebrity, you know? He's the super smart and handsome Scientist and you're the... you're... you're Earl. You know?"  
Earl suppressed a laugh.  
"Yes, I know. So what's the problem?"  
Cecil stuck his head back under the pillow.  
"After the audition, Carlos will be the local celebrity and the super smart, handsome Scientist and I'll be... well I'll just be the other guy who lives with him."

Earl laughed for real.  
"Cecil, come on. I love Carlos but... you've heard him singing in the shower. Honey, the man only knows three notes and they're all flat. Let's go to the audition but leave time for the Whispering Forest after so the trees can compliment our super smart and handsome scientist on his, um, unique singing voice."


End file.
